


Akhir dari Segalanya

by asteroidsparks



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: End of the World, Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asteroidsparks/pseuds/asteroidsparks
Summary: Akhir dari segalanya. Apakah kenangan akan tetap tinggal? Entahlah, renjun tidak tau juga.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

_"...Asteroid berukuran sebesar Pulau Bali diperkirakan oleh NASA akan jatuh di sekitar Samudra Pasifik, 1 hari dari sekarang..."_

Dari tiga hari yang lalu sampai sekarang, pembawa berita dengan rambut klimisnya itu tidak henti-hentinya menyampaikan berita yang sama berulang-ulang. Bak hitungan mundur H-1 menuju kehancuran.

Aku segera berjalan menuju dapur, pergi dari hadapan TV sialan itu. Sungguh aku muak sekali mendengar berita-berita itu di pagi hari yang cerah ini. Apa tidak ada berita lain yang lebih baik lagi. Seperti berita akan ada Gempita Hari Kemerdekaan misalnya.

Otak orang-orang harus benar-benar dicuci dan dibersihkan sepertinya. Hanya karna berita sialan itu bahkan hari kemerdekaan negaranya sendiri dilupakan.

"Mana eskrim coklatku?" Aku bergumam pada diriku sendiri.

"Mencari ini _sweetheart?"_

Tidak perlu menoleh aku sudah tau siapa yang berbicara dengan nada sok manis seperti itu. Lee Donghyuck. Bocah paling ' _asdfghjkl'_ di penghujung abad ini, oh mungkin aku harus menyebut di akhir zaman ini, entahlah.

Aku menoleh.

Ia tersenyum lima jari padaku, sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kotak eskrim coklat-ku.

"Aku pikir es krim ini sudah tidak mau kamu makan, karna buat apa makan jika besok kita akan mati?" Tanyanya sambil terkikik.

"Jangan memancingku, hyuck."

"Huh dasar sensitif sekali jadi orang, jika memang kita semua akan mati besok apa salahnya?" Tanyanya sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Semuanya terasa salah." Ucapku asal.

"Huh?"

"Bahkan aku belum menyelesaikan list _'what to do when i'm 19th'-_ ku. Dunia ini sialan."

Tawa donghyuck menggema kemudian. "Aku tidak tau kalau kau menulis hal semacam itu." Donghyuck terlihat mengusap air diujung matanya, uh liat saja kalau urusan mempermalukanku ia sampai tertawa hingga menangis begitu.

"Kau sama sekali tidak membantu." Ucapku sambil berbalik meninggalkannya.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita selesaikan"

"Apa?"

" _List-_ mu ayo kita lakukan sekarang."

"Oke. Tapi-..."

"Oke."

"Aku belum selesai bicara _."_

"Aaaaaa, bukankah yang barusan itu seperti _The Fault in Our Star?_ Yakan? Yakan? Aaaaa..."

Oke, Donghyuck tetaplah Donghyuck. Bocah paling aneh abad ini.


	2. Chapter 2

Dunia akan berakhir.

Dan itu benar. Bukan sekedar gurauan viral di media sosial. Juga bukan tipu daya pemerintah untuk pengalihan perhatian publik semata.

Dunia benar-benar akan berakhir. Dunia kita akan segera menjadi serpihan di alam semesta ini. Mungkin akan terbentuk ' _little earth'_ suatu hari nanti. Siapa yang tahu?

Tapi bagaimana dengan kita? Manusia. Makhluk yang berada di puncak evolusi. Apa kita semua akan mati? Atau mungkin kita hanya _pulang ._ Karena aku pernah membaca kalau _once, our body was a part of star, so maybe we dont die, but we just go home._

Dan hari ini, sehari sebelum _eksekusi_ itu terjadi, donghyuck dengan senang hati mengobrak-abrik kamarku mencari list _what-to-do-when-i'm-19th-_ ku. Ohiya, dan jangan lupakan cengiran besar di wajahnya.

"Hyuck, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyaku sarkatis.

"Sudah kubilang kan, aku akan membantu merealisasi _list what-to-do-_ mu itu"

"Aku tidak sedang ingin bercanda, hyuck. Kurang dari 24 jam lagi bumi akan binasa. Tidakkah kamu punya sesuatu yang lebih baik untuk dilakukan?" cercaku padanya.

"Tidak ada yang lebih baik dibanding membantu temanku tersayang." ucapnya sambil mengacak laci meja sebelah tempat tidurku. Ia lalu menatapku dan tersenyum kemudian. Awalnya ia tersenyum sangat tulus hingga aku merasa kikuk sendiri. Lalu perlahan senyumnya berganti seringai miring sembari ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya dari dalam laci. " _Gotcha!"_

Aku mendesah pasrah. Membiarkan daftar keinginanku berada di tangan bocah licik itu.

Semoga ini tidak akan berakhir seburuk yang aku duga.

Ya, semoga saja.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/asteroidsparks?s=01) [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/icarusandsun)


End file.
